One of the latest, most exciting advances in popular computing is the advent and growth of the Internet and, in particular, the World Wide Web. The World Wide Web supports interrelated multimedia documents in which users can select, using conventional graphical user interfaces, which related document to display next. Such multimedia documents can include text, graphics, audio, and/or motion video. Within the sphere of Internet computing, one of the most exciting and promising developments is the development of applets written, for example, in the Java programming language developed by Sun Microsystems, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. By supporting applets in the World Wide Web, active documents, i.e., documents which cause processing in a local computer when viewed, are added to the types of multimedia documents which can be accessed and viewed through the World Wide Web and other network protocols.
An applet is a collection of computer instructions which are designed to be transported through a computer network and executed within an applet viewing process executing within a local computer system. The computer system is local from the perspective of a user who requests retrieval and execution of the applet. Applets, by their very nature, raise security issues for such local computer systems. In general, computer programs can be configured, intentionally or inadvertently, to cause harm to the local computer system. Such harm can include, for example, erasing contents of persistent storage devices such as magnetic and optical disks, writing to sensitive areas of memory which are necessary for the proper functioning of the local computer system, and searching storage for sensitive information such as passwords and passing such information to a recipient elsewhere on the computer network.
Applet viewing processes are sometimes referred to herein as applet viewers. Applet viewers, such as the Netscape Navigator World Wide Web viewer available from Netscape Corporation of Mountain View, Calif., generally prevent certain types of behavior of an applet to prevent harm from execution of the applet. For example, applets are prevented by the applet viewer from writing data to any persistent storage, thus protecting current contents of the persistent storage. In addition, some applet viewers perform array bounds checking and memory address checking to ensure that an applet does not read data from or write data to a portion of memory to which the applet should not have access. Similarly, while general purpose programming languages allow mathematic operations to be performed on memory address pointers for added flexibility, such is generally not permitted of applets since such makes checking memory access for unauthorized addresses particularly difficult.
Some applet viewers provide a virtual machine in which the applet executes. The virtual machine includes a virtual processor which executes computer instructions from an instruction set, and applets are constructed of computer instructions of that instruction set. In executing the applet, the computer instructions of the applet are translated into a native instruction set capable of execution by the physical processor of the local computer system and then executed by the physical processor. In addition, the virtual machine has a virtual memory space which is used by the applet as if the virtual memory space was a physical memory space accessed by a conventional computer process. The applet viewer translates addresses of the virtual memory space into addresses in a physical memory space of the local computer system and effects memory access by the applet in the physical memory space. The applet viewer can therefore prevent the applet from gaining access to sensitive information stored in the physical memory space of the local computer system. The result of the virtual machine is that the applet perceives itself to be the sole computer process within a computer, namely, the virtual machine. The applet is therefore intentionally isolated by the applet viewer such that execution of the applet cannot interfere with the proper functioning of the local computer system and other computer processes executing therein.
One disadvantage of such isolation of applets is that other computer processes executing concurrently with and independently of the applet viewer cannot communicate with applets executing in the virtual machine. A computer process is a collection of computer instructions which define a task to be performed by a computer and an execution state which includes, for example, an address space for storing data which can be manipulated by execution of one or more of the computer instructions. Many computer programs in use today are not implemented as a single computer process but as multiple computer processes which communicate with one another though conventional interprocess communication mechanisms. In addition, many computer processes serve as server computer processes to receive processing requests from client computer processes and to process such requests. Thus, one attribute of a computer process which is currently highly desirable in certain computer processing environments is the attribute of responsiveness to processing requests of another computer process.
Applets are generally prevented from using any conventional means for receiving and responding to computer processing requests from other computer processes. Many conventional interprocess communication protocols operate at a low level, i.e., by direct manipulation of computer system resources. As described above, such direct manipulation of resources of the client computer system is typically disallowed by the applet viewer. Higher level protocols for interprocess communication would require modification of the applet viewer to implement such an interface with the applet. However, the developer of the applet and the developer of the applet viewer are most frequently separate entities such that modification of the applet viewer by the developer of the applet itself is impractical.
What is needed is an interprocess communication mechanism in which applets can receive and respond to processing requests of other computer processes and can send processing requests to such other computer processes without requiring modification of applet viewers. In addition, the interprocess communication mechanism should not submit the local computer system to undue risks of harm from the applets whether the applets are malicious or negligent.